User blog:Member of One PAFC/Member of One PAFC (MoOP)
Member of One PAFC DOB : 12/10/2012 Nickname : MoOP - even though no-one seems to spell it right. Teams: Alberton Swamprats, Western WoodPeckers, South Australia (SoO) Position(s) : Midfield Rover, RH Batter Other Teams : Port Adelaide, there is no other...except Manchester United Prior to arriving at Alberton, MoOP had had a diverse entry into the World of Sports. From wearing his State colours in 4 sports (Soccer, Cricket, Hockey, Indoor Soccer), to playing in teams that won 0 games, to wearing the 'Green and Gold" twice (Soccer - V USA - 3 goals, V Japan - 2 goals), to becoming a Trainer at a certain SANFL Club (no points for guessing which one), to managing teams (Aussie Rules), to coaching several teams (Cricket, Soccer, Aussie Rules). MoOP's sporting prowess was cut short by him being run over by a car which shattered both his ankles, and provided long lasting leg and back issues which he is still attempting to overcome to this day. With his first post on Big Footy for the Alberton Swamprats one can clearly say MoOP, as he is known, is geniunely a Swamprat through and through. MoOP, never known for politeness, nor etiquette, has suffered 2 suspensions in his short career in the SFA. Interestingly, both arising from telling it like it is to cross town rival posters - bunch of idiots, a fair swipe of them anyway. MoOP was a fundamental member of the Swamprats as they succesfully vied to be admitted back in to the SFA after a hiatus, and in the succeful inaugeral bid for the Western WoodPeckers. MoOP played his first official Qooty game for the South Australian State of Origin S 10 squad, ending up tied 8th on the B&F count for that season. Following the SoO, Pre-S16 began, which saw MoOP vie with Captain MannumPower to become the Spamrat of the Pre-season. Posting 282 times over the course of 5 games. The season proper again saw MoOP vie with MannumPower, noobz0r and Spookism for the title of Spamrat. MoOP going on to post 889 times over the course of 18 games. Of note, round 11 of S16 saw the Swamprats take on the Royals, an epic game with a total of 1259 posts, of which, MoOP snared 169 with team mate Mannum snaring 134, and rival Akkaps also breaking the 100 post mark. A succesful re-entry to the SFA, saw the Swamprats participate in the finals for that season, and MoOP going on to post 1171 for the year. Though never short of something to say, MoOP is equally well known for his graphical attacks on oppostition avatars, for creating cartoons, and is the owner of the MoOP Scoop. MoOP ventured into the field of television reporting, hiring SFA celebrity Mike Moustache for a 2 month gig whilst perfecting his own presentation skills. With overall averages of: (including SoO and Swamprats stats) And cricket averages of: Test: 8th overall, 1st for WWP's. WOODPECKERS INN NO RUNS HS AVE 50 100 WICK RUNS B/B AVE 5W 10W Member of One 16 1 804 146 53.6 4 2 One Day: 12th overall, 2nd for runs WWP's Player Mch In Runs Avge S/R HS 50 100 Ovrs Runs Wkt Avge E/R Best 4w 5w M PAFC 8 8 309 44.1 94 80 3 0 5 28 0 -.- 5.6 -/- 0 0 MoOP is one who always gets his hands on the ball, and look out if you happen to have it yourself, and is one who likes to send the ball over the boundary as often as possible. The end of season club awards saw MoOP take home the Captains Award for his work collating stats for the Alberton Swamprats, and being 2nd B&F for the season. S17 sees MoOP as one of the Leadership Group at Alberton, with tough, long lasting decisions as to the club's direction already having been made. Though only in his 2nd year at Alberton, MoOP is looking forward to guiding the up and coming stars at Alberton as they reach to strive their full potential. In the words of MoOP : Go hard, or go home, ya f@ckin' nancy... Category:Blog posts